


Something

by hallieCB3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BoDin, Bodjarin, Chapter 11: The Heiress, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, I COULDN'T HELP IT, Low-Key Shipping Them, Mando's thoughts, POV Bo-Katan Kryze, POV Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: Pretty much what happened on Chapter 11 of The Mandalorian, "The Heiress" but with some potential afterwards (or just me here low-key shipping two Mandos who are bad-ass and good at fighting).(Title fic inspired on "Something" from The Beatles)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Bo-Katan Kryze, Din Djarin/Bo-Katan Kryze
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here is my first fic inspired on The Mandalorian, so pretty much it's needless to say I loved Chapter 11 and I think Bo-Katan is awesome and I could see maybe something going on there (or a potential for it) between Mando and Bo-Katan, so just wanted to add a "what if" scenario after their interaction on this episode. 
> 
> POV switches between Din and Bo so hope you follow.

  
Din thought his luck was running out.  
  
Perhaps he didn’t believe in luck so much to start off with.  
  
The vicious ship crew had lured him into a trap and were trying to drown him. He was struggling between avoiding their sharp weapons and worried about The Child being eaten by the mamacore. At least he thought he saw him locking his cradle before being engulfed by the sea monster.  
  
This personal quest of him - looking for more Mandalorians and to deliver The Child with his own - was getting more and more difficult. He had pretty much arrived limping to Trask on a sublight trip, enclosed in the cockpit with his protégé and the passenger because the hull was damaged, and the ship wasn’t even able to land properly at the port.  
  
And that’s not even mentioning the run with the giant spider, being chased by X-wings, walking the hot desert afoot with the load on his shoulders after being attacked, defeating a krayt dragon... a series of unfortunate events.  
  
It definitely would be lame to lose it all this way.  
  
He pushed up the bars trying not to think about it while he was dodging the Quarrens attack. There should be a way to escape...  
  
He was distracted from his thoughts by a familiar sound.  
  
At first he thought he was dreaming.  
  
But he was not.  
  
He heard a jetpack, and then one of the Quarren trying to pierce and drown him was shot down by a Mandalorian fighter just landing literally over him and shooting him with her blaster.  
  
The fighter - it was a woman - blocked a hit from another Quarren while hitting him with the back of her fist. She disarmed him and used his own lance to beat him and hit another Quarren who was about to strike her. That one was not even able to react since a second female fighter jumped over him kicking him in the chest, knocking him down.  
  
He was coughing and trying to stay afloat to avoid getting more water into his mouth.  
  
The first fighter dodged a punch from another Quarren bending down but hit him from below with an elbow to his jaw, and then threw them over a pole, knocking him out instantly. The other fighter threw his opponent overboard, while he heard the sound of a third Mandalorian jetpack landing to fight against the remaining crew, which took no time with the coordinated effort of the three of them.  
  
He heard some blaster sounds, while he could see thru the bars a figure bending down, the first woman with a owl on her helmet, moving her arm towards him while the bar gates started unlocking:  
  
"Take my hand"  
  
He had a brief flashback to that time when he was saved by the Mandalorians when he was a child. Din reached immediately for the saving hand he was being offered.  
  
"THERE'S... A CREATURE..."  
  
He struggled to speak, but he wanted to let them know the mamacore had eaten The Child.  
  
"IT HAS... THE CHILD!"  
  
"On it!"  
  
The other woman immediately dived into the water.  
  
He was helped by the one who had rescued him to sit down, while still coughing.  
  
"The Child... help The Child..."  
  
The woman tapped him on the shoulder, reassuring: "Don't worry, brother. We've got this."  
  
Din was breathing heavy, while the two other Mandalorians on the surface stood by the edge of the water, while there were heard loud sounds of the mamacore below the water.  
  
The screeching from the creature stopped.  
  
After a moment of silence, the sound of a jetpack was followed by the fighter flying up, with the cradle safely in her arms.  
  
He exhaled, slightly relieved, but still concerned for the condition of The Child.  
  
She landed, placing the damaged locked cradle aside him, and immediately removed part of the top cover, and proceeded to take The Child out of it, carefully. He could see the big, bright eyes of the creature, looking at them, apparently unharmed.  
  
The fighter said to The Child, before giving him to Din: "Here you go, little one."  
  
Din was trying hard to articulate his words while trying to speak and breathe.  
  
He was grateful both for being saved when he thought he was lost, and for finally finding some people like him.  
  
He looked at The Child, the one he had called different names (friend, pet, etc) to start making it clear in front of everyone else his temporary role and condition with him, which seemed to be approaching its end. It seemed he needed to do it for his own sake, too.  
  
The fighter stood up to the right of the other woman.  
  
“Thank you”, he said with the desperation and gratitude both showing in his tone. He looked down to see The Child just to double check he was alright and added: “I’ve been searching for more of our kind.”  
  
“Well, lucky we found you first”. The voice of the woman who has lifted him from the water spoke clearly and reassuring.  
  
“I’ve been quested to deliver this child, I was hoping that...”  
  
He stopped talking when he noticed the woman in front of him had moved her arm swiftly to remove her helmet.  
  
The other two had done the same and were looking at him.  
  
He stood up while The Child fixed his gaze over the strangers and then looked at him, as if expecting him to do the same and remove his helmet too.  
  
The woman in front of him had short red hair and her eyes were mossy green. The man aside her was taller, with dark and curly short hair. The other woman - the one who had rescued The Child - looked familiar to him. For a bit he thought he had seen her before, when he arrived to the port and he was asking the husband of the passenger about the other Mandalorians he was looking for.  
  
He spoke, defiant.  
  
“Where did you get that armor?”  
  
The tone of his voice had switched from trembling and shaking to defiant and serious.  
  
“This armor has been in my family for three generations.” The woman spoke slightly arrogant, while holding her helmet under her right arm.

She had to be lying.  
  
“You do not cover your face! You are not Mandalorian.”  
  
His tone was defiant and scandalized.  
  
The woman in front of him blinked and kept her chin up, while the man standing at the left of the leader spoke: “He’s one of them.”  
  
She looked down to her side, cursing:  
  
“Dank farrik.”  
  
“One of what?”  
  
The woman leader took a step towards him, saying: “I am Bo-Katan of Clan Kryze. I was born on Mandalore and fought in the Purge." She inclined her head while keeping her eyes on him, adding: "I am the last of my line. And you are a Child of the Watch."  
  
"The Watch?"  
  
"Children of the Watch are a cult of religious zealots that broke away from Mandalorian society. Their goal was to re-establish the ancient way."  
  
She looked towards the foundling in his arms.  
  
The Child turned his big, round eyes towards him.  
  
He paid no attention to the blasphemies she was uttering against his beliefs.  
  
"There is only one way. The Way of the Mandalore."  
  
He said, while he walked away from them.  
  
The woman stood stoically, looking at him and sighed while he took away flying with his jetpack.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was already setting over the horizon.  
  
He could see three figures rising to fly above the surface of the Quarren ship he had just left, followed by a big explosion that destroyed the ship to bits.  
  
He walked away from everything, holding The Child with his right arm.  
  
Everything that woman (did she say her name was Bo-Katan?) said had to be lies.  
  
That was not the way things were supposed to be for the Mandalorians.  
  
At least for the Mandalorians he had met.  
  
It was dark and the moon was bright up in the sky by the time he was walking near the port to find the way back to his ship. He was completely lost in his thoughts and he heard a sudden cry coming ahead.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
A Quarren appeared in front of him, wearing a raincoat with a weapon in hand.  
  
"You killed my brother."  
  
Some other Quarrens appeared flanking the one who had spoken.  
  
"Let me pass."  
  
The Quarren chuckled while walking towards him, while replying:  
  
"I don't think you understand."  
  
Suddenly he just noticed the presence of several Quarrens behind. He was surrounded. One at his right was pointing his blaster towards him.  
  
"You killed my brother. And now I'm gonna kill your pet."  
  
He had his hand over his blaster, while The Child started softly whimpering with fear.  
  
Suddenly he heard the sound of jetpacks landing right behind him.  
  
"He didn't kill your brother. I did."  
  
The one named Bo-Katan said with confidence to the Quarren.  
  
The four of them drew their weapons immediately and fired upon the Quarrens, and looked immediately around to take care of the rest.  
  
"Can we at least buy you a drink?"  
  
Bo-Katan told him, standing at his side.

He couldn’t said no to that. They had just saved him again.  
  
"Trask is a black market port." Back at the inn, Bo-Katan started explaining, all but him with their helmets off. "They're staging weapons that have been bought and sold with the plunders of our planet."  
  
He listened attentively.  
  
"We're seizing those weapons and using them to retake our home world."  
  
The guy aside him, whose name was Axe, nodded.  
  
"Once we've done that, we'll seat a new Mand’alor on the throne."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"That planet is cursed. Anyone who goes there dies."  
  
He continued, while Axe took a sip of his drink: "Once the Empire knew they couldn't control it, they made sure no one else could either."  
  
"Don't believe everything you hear." It was Bo-Katan response, looking around while adding: "Our enemies wanna separate us. But Mandalorians are stronger together."  
  
"That's not part of my plan. I've been quested with returning this Child to the Jedi."  
  
The Child was sitting between them. Bo-Katan fixed her gaze over his protégé, but he could notice a subtle change in her expression.  
  
"What do you know of the Jedi?"  
  
"Nothing."

The woman sitting in front of him - named Koska Reeves - was eating her bowl of chowder and slurped on one of the tentacles while The Child was looking at her attentively, cooing softly. Din added:

"I was hoping you would help me by Creed."  
  
Bo-Katan exchanged some looks with the others, something that didn't go unnoticed to Din.  
  
"I can lead you to one of their kind."  
  
Her words were like balm. But there had to be a catch.  
  
"But first, we need your help on our mission."  
  
There you go.  
  
"Mission?"  
  
She just arched her eyebrows as a quick response.  
  
"You see that Imperial Gozanti freighter?"  
  
Later, when the early lights of the day were showing in the sky, the four of them were outside at the port, right above his ship. They had retired to rest, and went looking for him a few hours later.  
  
"It's being loaded with weapons as we speak", Bo-Katan added.  
  
"According to the port's manifest, it's scheduled to depart at first light."  
  
"So we stow away?"  
  
Koska had been sitting near the cockpit window, where he could see The Child inside, looking towards the horizon with his eyes full of curiosity. She replied:  
  
"We've been hitting 'em pretty hard. They scan for life forms as a precaution before pushing back."  
  
Another roadblock.  
  
"If you wanna do this with four, you're gonna need the element of surprise."  
  
"Exactly." It was Bo-Katan's reply, while she turned around and looked quickly back at him, with a smirk, and turned back to his previous stance. "The freighter will maintain trawling speed while inside the shipping lanes and then ascend in orbit. We'll jet up when they're cruising in atmosphere. The tower won't allow them to climb until they've left the port's airspace."  
  
"Troopers?"  
  
"A squad at most?"  
  
"And they couldn't hit the side of a bantha", added Axe, who had been sprawled sitting at the other side of the cockpit.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
_"I wish I was good at something other than war."_  
  
It seemed she said those words just yesterday, but in fact it's been decades.  
  
Then she was a young fighter who had been in the wrong side, fighting against her own blood just to achieve the wrong ideal of a strong Mandalore, not the utopy her sister had championed based on pacifism. The best defense was a strong offense, and she had been drawn towards joining the Death Watch to fight against that utopy. When that took a wrong turn, having a foreigner, and above all, a freak evil Force-user attempting to rule them all, she rebelled and look back to her true family, just to lose it all shortly afterwards.  
  
The Great Purge had been terrible for the Mandalorians she had just united to fight against the Empire. She had sworn to lead them, accepting the Dark Saber for her sister's memory - the one neither she could save, nor even the Jedi - her clan and for all the Mandalore. A short-lived joy. She had failed. The Purge had happened, and now she was getting back piece by piece, everything she needed to reclaim the throne she had declared to rule on, with fire and blood.  
  
At least she had survived, and perhaps that meant she was good at surviving too.  
  
Unlike so many that had been left on the road.  
  
From what she learned, Maul was no more, and most of the Jedi had been defeated when Order 66 happened. Ahsoka had survived facing the Sith. If the foundling was destined to learn the ways of the Jedi, she would be the next best thing to what the Jedi once were.  
  
But first, they needed to complete this mission.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------

They made it to the cargo bay, after taking care of a good number of troopers on their way.

"CLOSE THE DOORS"

"But sir..."

"CLOSE THE DOORS!"

"Which one?"

"All of them. All of them!"

The four of them were having no trouble disposing of the stormtroopers where the access bay doors started closing.

Apparently, they were trapped.

"I think we have them trapped, sir", the officer said to his comm device.

"Trapped them where?"

"In the cargo control area."

"Where?"

"In the cargo control area."

Those were the last words of the officer, before he was ejected out of the cargo area with the remaining troopers.

"Come in. Do you copy?"

The voice from the other side of the comm device repeated with a nervous voice.

"Do you copy?"

"I copy. Thanks for packing up this gear so nicely"

The crisp voice of Bo-Katan was heard, while Axe and Koska started opening the containers with weapons.

"Imagine what a division of us can do when we get our hands on what's inside these shiny little boxes."

There was another voice - she assumed was the Captain in charge - who responded:

"If you think you're going to escape with those weapons, you're sadly mistaken."

Bo-Katan kept pacing around the cargo bay, with a decided look in her face.

"Even if you've managed to jettison a few of those crates, we will comb the entire area until you are hunted down and killed."

"Oh, we're not jettisoning anything. We're taking the entire ship."

She didn't notice Din - who had been helping the others with the crates - turned immediately to look at her when she mentioned the last bit.

"What?"

She ignored his question and walked towards the side panel.

"Put some tea on. We'll be up in a minute." And she cut the comm, throwing away the comm device.

When she turned around with her helmet below her arm, Din was right in front of her.

She could not see his face, but she could imagine what would be his expression.

"This is more than I signed up for."

His voice was decided and grave.

"There is something I need, if I am to rule Mandalore. Something that was once mine."

She took a step closer to him.

"They know where it is and soon, so will I."

She kept talking.

"Regardless, we are taking the ship for the battles ahead."

"I got you your weapons. I have to return to my ship with the foundling."

She kept her chin up and replied to him:

"If you want my help finding the Jedi, you will help me take this ship."

He wasn't impressed and dared to say:

"You're changing the terms of the deal."

A slight shadow of a smirk appeared on her face, taunting him.

"This is the way."

And keeping her eyes on him, left him to proceed with the rest of the plan, putting her helmet on, followed promptly by Axe and Koska. Din stood where he was for a bit, and followed suit.

She felt a little bit sorry for the cult guy, but he would have to go with it.

However, the rest of the plan wasn't as easy as she thought.

When they were on their way to the main ship controls, they noticed the ship started losing altitude. It seemed the Captain was planning to crash the ship rather than leaving it in their hands.

The ship moved in such a way they lost balance while walking and were thrown to the lateral wall.

She grunted.

"THEY'RE TAKING THE SHIP DOWN. LET'S MOVE!" 

The other followed her.

"There's the bridge. Come on!" she told them, with both blasters drawn ahead.

"BLAST 'EM!"

There were several stormtroopers at the other side of the hallway, who started shooting their large-range weapons at them.

"How many troopers?" Bo-Katan asked after they took cover from the enemy's fire.

Axe peeked from his hideout.

"Six to ten. Two with heavy repeating blasters!"

"We're losing altitude fast!" exclaimed Koska.

"We need to move now!"

"They have too much firepower!", was Axe's answer to Bo-Katan's.

Din also checked the fire from he was hiding on.

"Still dropping. Ten thousand!"

They needed to move fast.

"We won´t make it to the bridge!"

"Nine thousand!"

Din was assessing the situation and how the stormtroopers were located.

"Eight thousand!"

He put his blaster back in his holster and grabbed two hand grenades, activating them.

"Seven thousand!"

He moved forward saying: "Cover me!" and started running charging against the incoming fire.

She had to give it to him, he might have been a Child of the Watch but he was brave and resourceful, though a little bit reckless.

She started covering with both her blasters, hoping that his beskar armor would resist the firepower.

They could hear his grunts when several shots made target on his shoulder pads.

One shot at his leg made him fall almost by the middle of the hallway, but he incorporated from the ground to throw both grenades towards the troopers.

They started running once the explosion passed, and she could see him standing back up, while he told them:

"COME ON!"

He was the first to get to the main controls area, and she could see the captain being pushed away from the controls, so Din and Koska took over to make sure the ship would not crash over the surface.

She pushed the Captain over aside, and placed her gauntlet blade over his neck.

"Where is it?" She could hear the strain in her own voice.

"Where's what?"

"The Dark Saber. Does he have it?"

The Captain looked at her with clear blue eyes, saying:

"If you're asking, you already know."

"EASY, EASY!" Din exclaimed while he and Koska were trying to stabilize the ship.

They made it just in time to avoid the crash. The ship took back up.

"I'll let you live. But you will take me to him!", Bo-Katan grunted, still the strain in her voice.

"You might let me live, but he won't.", was the Captain's cool response, and immediately he grunted while some electrical shocks appeared crackling over his mouth.

The guy dropped dead to the floor, and Din turned around to hear the thud of the body and Bo screaming "NO!!".

"We have to go. He sent a distress signal", Koska indicated.

"Clear the atmosphere and prepare to jump."

When Din heard her words, he stood up and started walking out.

"Are you sure you won't join us?"

"There's something I need to do."

She remembered the foundling and his personal quest.

It was a pity, because he had proved himself as a good and formidable warrior and they could do well with him joining them.

"The offer stands if you change your mind."

Deep inside, she wanted him to change his mind and join them.

Din replied, apparently unaffected:

"Where can I find the Jedi?"

She sighed. He was a stubborn one, wasn't he?

She took her helmet off.

"Take the foundling to the city of Calodan on the forest planet of Corvus. There you will find Ahsoka Tano. Tell her you were sent by Bo-Katan."

She briefly smiled.

"And thank you."

There was still a certain strain in her voice, but she assumed it was due to her struggle with the Imperial.

"Your bravery will not be forgotten. This is the way."

He nodded, and said: "This is the way" his voice slightly emotional before parting ways.

She kept her gaze on him until the sliding doors closed. She had a feeling they might cross paths again. Perhaps if he was successful in his quest to take the foundling to Ahsoka, he might reconsider to join the fight later. 

For Mandalore.

\----------------------------------------------------

And he did. But the path back to Mandalore was not going to be easy.

Even when the Empire was supposedly defeated years before both in Endor and Jakku, the power of some regional moffs, like Gideon was still ever-present.

They had still some fights ahead of them.

And this one they had just faced, it had been a nasty one.

They had barely escaped this time.

She knew the others were safe, and now they had set the course to meet at their rendezvous point.

He had left the cockpit to make sure she was okay.

She had removed part of her armor, taking care of her injuries, which seemed to be superficial at most.

"Are you okay?"

She sighed, nodding.

"I'm alright. It's just... everything."

She paused, looking back towards him, leaving the empty patch of bacta in the table.

"Guess I've been in this fight for so long."

She had told him about everything. Her days as part of the Death Watch. The death of her sister, which indirectly she had caused by initially supporting and enabling the monster who had killed her. All those years in exile, betrayed by those who were willing to bow to the Empire. The brief glimpse of hope when the Dark Saber was trusted upon her hands. And the struggle to survive after the decimation caused by the Great Purge.

“Sometimes, I guess I am not sure. The Empire was defeated, but the fight for us mandalorians is not over yet. Am I still worthy to lead Mandalore back to what it was? Sometimes I feel like I am not sure I should be trusted after all that has happened.”

This had been a long fight, indeed.

But it seemed that she was not alone in her struggles.

Din took another step, closing the gap between them.

“Of course you can be trusted.”

His words were filled with a certain type of emotion she hadn’t perceived in a while.

Then he slowly moved his hands up towards his helmet, saying:

“I trust you.”

And he proceeded to take his helmet off.

It was a huge step for him, and she knew that. She suddenly forgot the lingering, yet decreasing discomfort of her injuries.

He had a determined look on his face.

Actually, he had a pleasant countenance. His face showed the struggles someone living a bounty hunter's life would find typical for their profession, and even with his determined look there was something in his expression, like a remaining shadow of doubt as wondering if he could still call himself mandalorian after violating the creed he had sworn so long ago.

It seemed ages had happened after their first encounter, when his stubbornness and her pride had clashed over their mutual differences. The fact that he had chosen to take that step of showing his face to her when she was going through a moment of vulnerability didn’t go unnoticed to her.

She reached her hand and softly touched his face. He had dark, short hair and his eyes were dark and bright. By the sound of his voice she would imagine he might be have a good-looking appearance, and just looking at his face she hadn’t been wrong.

She could feel that he was slightly trembling under her touch. Her fingers lingered over the soft stubble covering his face, and he closed his eyes, reveling at the sensation.

She didn’t know who moved first. The next thing she felt was the feeling of his lips crushing over hers.

If she had to be honest, she had fantasized with him this way. But had discarded those thoughts as distracting and unnecessary. But they were pleasing thoughts, to be true.

He deepened the kiss while holding her face with both hands, while she grabbed his hair passionately. She chuckled at his mouth while kissing at the passing thought that it was as if they were fighting against each other, clashing over the feelings and experiences they both had.

He lifted her to the table nearby intensifying the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth while she has just started removing the pieces of his armour.

Her long fight was still on, her struggles would not end overnight, but she could take a pause for a bit and enjoy this.

\----------------------------------------------------  
  
He couldn't guess her age, and he didn't care at all.  
  
All he knew is that he was mesmerized looking at her while she was fighting. In the middle of his desperation while he was trapped below the bars in the Quarren ship, he couldn't help but notice how flawless she was defeating her enemies. Then the following times they had fought together, he felt even more attracted to her as it is was possible.  
  
But nothing was like the feeling of having her in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

Or the feeling of both shaking with pleasure, reaching that place of momentary bliss where there could forget what was going on and just live in the moment.  
  
After the initial shock, he had started questioning his own identity, the truth of the belonging he had known for most of his life, and even as it was something that might be considered silly for others, the mere idea of removing his helmet in front of others took him some time to assimilate.  
  
Of course he had interacted this way with others - she was not the first. Others who had accepted his own non-negotiable terms just for the sake of the potential pleasure involved. Perhaps was his voice, or just the lure of seeing what was below the armour, who knows?

But this time it had been different.

No one else had seen him this way. But he trusted her.

It felt like two wild currents at the sea crashed over the other. They both were Mandalorians, both of them were proud and stubborn. It was exactly the way it would be.  
  
He didn't know what this was actually, he didn't know how to call it, but whatever it was, it was good.

This was the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are truly appreciated.


End file.
